User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the Common cards (April 2018)
It’s been a while since I made a card rarity ranking, starting with common again! This time, I’ll also tell what solutions some cards need, to make them a good card, but not too OP, let’s start at the worst common card, 21. 21. Skeleton Barrel (12) RIP skeleton Barrel, the skeleton Barrel could’ve been at #5 and it definitely needs a nerf as it was way too overused before the February balance changes, but the last nerf was way too harsh, killing it completely. With 2 less skeletons, left ignored, it deals 1000 less damage than usual, making it from a very versatile card from a totally useless cards. With Mega Knight being nerfed as well, the Barrel was sent away from the meta. This card needs a rework or buff to be viable again! Buff and rework ideas for Skeleton Barrel +1 Skeleton Make it deal more damage, but not as much as when it have 8 +2 skeletons, skeletons spawn slower and less HP The skeletons will take longer to deploy, give more time for opponents to react, but it’ll be just the same before the nerf, Except it’s easier to stop 20. Bomber (21) This card is at the bottom for so many ranking yet it still haven’t been buffed. Without a change, this poor skeleton will never be good on the top ladder. Like what I said, the HP is totally garbage Wizard is so much better right now as he hits faster, better range and most importantly has more HP and can hit air I mean seriously do we need bomber at higher arena when we have troops that are only a bit more expensive and has so much better HP and works better than him? Solutions for Bomber HP +20%, Hits 0.2 seconds faster and extra lob range Lob range allows his Bomb to have extra bounce when he misses, meaning he’ll have extra range 19. Cannon Golem’s reply: No, you suck anyways Well even Golem’s laughing at the cannon, Yes, after Tesla’s full rework, cannon became meaningless. Cannon just suck because of the bad HP and damage, the range is also poor, it can’t even outrange Musketeer! The problem with Cannon nowadays is the terrible stats and lifetime, I think at least one of those should be fixed! solutions: Range +1, HP +5% Now that Royal Giant can’t outrange it anymore, it can be more reliable on defence and provide decent distraction. And speaking of the Royal Giant 18. Royal Giant This could’ve been an issue for RG if Cannon can hit him. We all know that the RG suck already in tournaments just because his damage is very bad, his HP isn’t good for 6 elixir. Also, he’s just very slow. It’s only used by unskilled players, otherwise it’s useless in fair play What he lacks is his damage, his damage is garbage, with only 93 DPS at lvl 9 solutions Damage +10%, Hits 0.1 seconds faster So even with Cannon’s buff, it still won’t be too much of an issue, and it will wreck other buildings much better! 17. Fire Spirits Once known as one of the best anti swarm/support units, the Fire Spirits has really became very poor . With Skeleton Army having low usage rate, with Goblins not dying after attacking, the Spirits really faded into oblivion. Ice Spirit is one of the best cards right now, without the ice Spirit, the fire Spirits could’ve been at the top 10 Instead of buffing them, I think toning down ice Spirit will make sense, we’ll see how they progress, I’ll not change the. Just yet 16. Skeletons Well I guess you can blame everything on Ice Spirit as he didn’t give Fire Spirits a chance, nor skeletons! Since Ledoot left, skeletons are really bad for quite a long time and still bad now! As all skeleton cards are very weak now, it only made sense to bring back Ledoot and buff their stats, by 20%, big buff for the skeletons! Now’s your chance to strike the Ice Spirit back! 15. Barbarians Back in 2016, the Barbarians were considered as one of the best and most overpowered defensive cards in the game. Good ol’ times eh? But as time passes on, there just so much better options than the Barbarians, like the Elite version of themselves, so much faster and stronger. Now they’re barely used, as they’re too fragile for 5 elixir, and their damage isn’t the best, people prefer Minion Horde as they worked faster. Solutions: HP +5%, damage +3% With more HP and damage, they’ll be much tougher to beat, and can be one of the strongest cards again. And speaking of strong....... 14. Elite Barbarians (8) From 8th place dropping down all the way to 14th, this is because of the same reason as royal giant, except that they suffers from low HP instead of damage, their speed is so much better than the RG. But the balance changes made them suffer terribly. With buff for BOTH Valkyrie and Dark Prince, they can’t do as well as usual, not to mention that Hog Rider will always be better than them. They need a rework so they be be skilled card that can make people hate them less Solutions HP +10%, Hits 0.2 seconds slower They do need to charge up more to deal more damage right? Ha ha 13. Arrows To be honest arrows aren’t a bad card at all, it’s just that for 3 elixir, it doesn’t provide enough damage, and it land sooooooooooooo sloooooooooooooooooow, seriously slower than Fireball? But the radius is very good, making it up, chances are rare to miss a troop with the big radius, as a starter card, I think it’s very good because it’s the 1st card you unlock, so obviously it’ll be less appealing sometimes, but still usable. Arrows are very popular minion Horde, with it, lavaloon can be a pain to stop But I will still recommend to land faster Solutions Lands 67% faster, now that’s what I called a zeppelin 12. Goblins (9) After their nerf + spear goblins and guards’ buff, the stab goblins suffered a bit from my ranking, but they’re still decent. Their damage is so good when 3 of them are attacking together, but simply doesn’t have too much HP to completely stop the tank, as you all know, tanks need supports. Also they can’t hit air, which is a disadvantage comparing to spear goblins. But still, they’re no ordinary thieves! Their damage can tell why they’re good for 2 elixir only! Ouch! GUARDS! CATCH THOSE PESKY THIEVES! 11. Spear Goblins (20) At number 11 is pretty obvious for me, but it might be shocking for you....... This is regarded as one of the worst common cards in the game, along with Bomber and Skeleton Barrel. But I agree: Spear Goblins sucks! But the balance changes made them a lot better. In my last ranking, spear goblins are like 20th, the 2nd worst common card, but that’s because I’ve underestimated them. But the issue is that the damage is very poor, with their hit speed buff, they can defend a lot better, like low HP minions that are tanked by the Miner. Use Spear Goblins to finish them off, using only 6 spears, they should be done in 2.2 seconds. And they can also slowly chip damage, which is why I found them great now! I actually have a very hard time deciding if Stab Goblins or Spear Goblins should be higher, so I checked the usage rate of the top 200 players and can tell that spear goblins are obviously better! 10. Minion Horde (4) As a 5 elixir low HP swarm, minion Horde is just too risky to reach any further of this list, they have 700+ DPS, BUT arrows can wipe it out easily and when low HP, Even Spear Goblins can finish the job. But they’re still very OP in terms of their damage, if supporting a giant, it can wipe out the PEKKA while Giant has enough HP to tank for them, their DPS is scary, so never ignore them I do see someone complaining about them, don’t know why, but I found them to be very balanced, I mean c’mon they’re not hard to counter, use some splash damage dealers! 9. Mortar (14) The Mortar is doing so well in the meta, for 4 elixir only it shoots boulders slowly at a very long range, the boulders deal area damage too! The Mortar is extremely deadly if opponents doesn’t have any ranged troop to defeat, as it has a Blind spot where it can’t hit those troops within the blind range, Mortar Cycle, as you can tell is now at the top of the meta, it can work OP on offence, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad on defence, in fact quite strong Why did I say Mortar sucks before when it’s rising??? 8. Minions (5) The well know support card you unlock in arena 2, it’s still good in higher arenas for sure, but it does fallen a bit from our list Minions are cheap fast and strong. For 3 elixir, it provide less risk than minion Horde, but more rewarding as they can still provide lots of value against ground swarm and can take out tanks slowly but effectively. They’re also good supporters, they can be tanked to deal heavy damage or used to kill those like Skeleton Army to save Giant. Without a doubt the best support card! 7. Knight (6) The Knight was being nerfed twice, it’s starting to be under the decline, but still a good card No longer receiving any hates, he became from OP to balanced, with his high HP, He’s a versatile all round mini tank, the damage is also very decent for 3 elixir. He’s slow though, so using fat units to speed him up isn’t a bad idea! 6. Bats (7) Personally I really don’t like bats at all, but that’s not the reason i didn’t put them at top 5. At the very top, Bats are under the decline as Goblin Gang is doing so well now,they can defend much better against ground troops comparing to bats , but bats are still good! For 2 elixir only they can defend well, great trade! 5. Tesla (10) With the big damage increase the Tesla shot up all the way from last place to 10th, and now it’s at the top 5! Like I said, Tesla used to be nothing but a garbage due to the HP being a joke for 4 elixir, and the damage is NOT impressive. Now it 1 shots minions which seemed terrifying for me The Tesla without a doubt is the best defensive card in the game, just the damage itself can tell it need a slight nerf Solutions Hits 0.1 seconds slower, retreats underground slower. So that it’s less likely to miss it 4. Archers (11) Since the downfall of the Spear Goblins, archers has always been a great support unit The damage is decent for 3 elixir only, the range is good and they can snipe down anything to protect the tank, whether is an army of skeletons or a horde of Minions, you can always trust on these 2 archers to break them down! They can survive Log and arrows too, which made them pretty reliable on both offence and defence. 3. Goblin Gang (2) Without a doubt the Goblin Gang is the best swarm in the game! The Goblin’s DPS is so strong, the Spear Goblins offers so much air defence and support, and they only cost 3 elixir, what a value pack! Honestly I couldn’t find any downside using this card, they just offer so much utility, and outclasses skeleton army, which is currently under the decline I do think they need a nerf, but again, just a small one Solutions -1 Stab Goblin +1 Spear goblin Although they’ll defend air better, the DPS will be significantly decreased 2. Ice Spirit (3) Now it’s time to go back to the blaming part. Don’t get me wrong I love the Ice Spirit, but he really cause a lot of trouble to Skeletons and Fire Spirits The Ice Spirit is just so good, the freeze duration is just so strong, it’s like a cheaper Fire Spirit that freezes, does that seemed to offer too much? Yes! And that explains why the Ice Spirit needs a nerf to revive Skeletons and FS Solutions Jumps slower, slow duration -0.5 seconds Let’s see if Skeletons and FS will be back! 1. Zap Without a doubt the Zap is in 1st place for 3 rankings a row! The Zap is just so versatile, the damage is awesome for 2 elixir, it kills swarms, stun units and reset their target! The stun was the best part, it can help you react more efficiently, and the versatility it offers can definetly tell why it’s #1 Best card in the game without a doubt So that’s all for my common card ranking, what do you think about it? Comment below! Category:Blog posts